


Solangelo AU fic

by FangirltofanGod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Older Characters, Pre-Relationship, Teacher AU, his students love him and just want him to be happy, medic!will, nico is a stern fluff ball, teacher!Nico, the students ship it, will is a dork, will is also an adorable romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirltofanGod/pseuds/FangirltofanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: Teacher au where all their students ship it</p><p>And now with a THIRD chapter! (I really spoil y'all ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The student's ship it

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in an au list on tumblr and it ran away with me into a Solangelo ficlet <3
> 
> Can also be found on my tumblr page at http://fangirltofangod.tumblr.com/post/129088773969/solangelo-au-fic-inspired-by-teacher-au-where-all

Nico had begun to lecture his class when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in… Will! What are you doing here?” he asked, his cool professional demeanour slipping under the unexpected presence of his flat mate in his class room. “I thought you had a shift this morning?”

Will grinned shiftily at him and presented a plastic bag in an embarrassed fashion. “You forgot your lunch so I thought I’d drop it off on my way to the hospital.”

“Will,” Nico sighed, exasperated “I could have just picked it up during my free period, you know.”

Will gave him a dopey grin, “I know, but I thought you’d want to save on petrol.”

“Right, well thanks, I guess. Now if you don’t mind.” He gave a pointed nod at his class, all of whom were watching the exchange in unnatural silence, and opened the door to see Will out.

“Right.” Will echoed, giving him a jaunty wave. “See ya tonight!”

“Have a good shift.” Nico called after him and shut the door on Will’s mock pained expression, an amused smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

The class burst into a flurry of whispers the moment the door was closed and Nico marched back to his desk to find where he was in his notes. Clearing his throat he addressed the class again.

“As thrilling as you may or may not find thermal energy, it is part of the syllabus and does required your undivided attention…” 

The students fell silent again. Except…

“Sir? That was the first ever time I have seen you smile.”

“And it shall be the last time you see me smile, Alicia, if you fail your physics GCSE.”

The girl at the back lowered her hand but continued talking as if uninterrupted.

“Is he your boyfriend, Sir?” 

Nico gave a long suffering sigh. “No, Alicia, he is not. Now can we ple-”

“I think he wants to be, Sir.” Interrupted a boy in the third row, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his teacher.

“I seriously doubt it.” Nico replied dryly.

“So why are you seeing him tonight then?” Another student called out, and the class burst into stifled giggles.

“Because he is my flat mate, Samuel, and my friend.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “Surely even a teacher is permitted to have friends?” The rest of the class laughed at Sam. Sam bristled.

“Looked like he had a bit more than friendship on his mind…”

Nico rolled his eyes, “and what gave you that idea?”

“Sir,” piped up a girl in the front row, “He did just go out of his way to bring you your lunch. I mean, the hospital is on the other side of the city.”

“And look!” Cried the girl next to her, peering round the side of he desk at the fallen lunch bag. “He put a note in it too!”

The entire class cheered as the first girl sighed, “How romantic!”

Nico felt the tip of his ears heat up and looked to the TA for support, but she was stifling her guffaws behind her hand at the back of the room. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose as the class burst in chatter.

“Do you think he’s going to ask you out?”

“If he doesn’t, can I ask him out?!”

“He’s well hot, you should bags him while you can!”

“Sir, do you fancy him too?”

“Alright” Nico snapped. “You’ve had your fun, now can you please focus on the lesson?!”

He turned to the board and heard, “Looks like we hit a nerve…” muttered from somewhere behind him.

He blushed and smiled at his Thermodynamic notes. Maybe he would take the plunge tonight and ask Will out on a date, after all - what’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Unexpected Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico asked Will out, and they planned a lunch date for when Will got a day off work, but all does not go to plan.  
> ft. the students that ship it

Will bounded into his boyfriend’s classroom with a jaunty grin.

“Hey cutie, ready to go for… lunch? …Oh.” Will stuttered to a halt as thirty pairs of eyes swivelled in his direction. Ah.

There was a beat of silence as all eyes turned back to the figure standing at the front of room, awaiting his reaction.

Nico’s lips were pressed together and he was gazing at the ceiling as is praying to the Gods for patience. “ _Next_ hour, Will, my lunch break is in the _next_ hour.”

“Ah.” Said Will, quite unnecessarily, “I see.” He glanced to the sea of faces in the classroom and back to Nico nervously, a couple of the kids looked like they had won the lottery, and all of them were watching the exchange with rapt attention.

“You can _go now, Will_ ,” Nico said, gripping the text book in his hands with a little more force than strictly necessary.

“Ah,” Said Will again, “Yes. I’ll just… go.” He began to edge backwards out of the classroom, attempting to stifle a smile. “I’ll get us sandwiches for lunch, shall I? What would you li-“

“WILL.”

“Going, going!” He grinned exiting the room with a cheeky wink, while Nico’s death-glare burned a hole into the back of his head.

 

***

 

The classroom was silent as Nico attempted to regain composure and supress the blush that was threatening to consume his face.

“Oh, ho.” Came a self-satisfied voice from the back of the classroom. Nico glowered in their direction.

“Oh, ho, _ho_!”

“Alicia, I swear I will throw this book at you.”

Alicia crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, smirking. “Your William is making quite a habit of visiting you during class.”

A girl in the front row had her hands clutched in front of her and was smiling so hard, her face might split in two. “He called you ‘Cutie’!” She squeaked with obvious delight. “Does that mean you’re together now?”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily before looking up. “Yes.”

The cheer that arose from the entire class could not even be quashed by Nico’s death-glare. He rolled his eyes and, feeling vengeful, turned to the white board to change the first physics exercise to something extra difficult. _That would teach them for being such busybodies_ , he thought smugly, and smiled despite himself in anticipation for his lunch date with Will in less than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry it's short but I was inspired by forrestwyrm, and decided to procrastinate my revision to quickly type it up!  
> I hope you liked it!


	3. Girls, girls, girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again by popular demand (and revision procrastination), this time with whole new characters!!!  
> Except not really, the two girls at the front of the classroom just have names now ;D  
> This one's a little different, and a little more gay - I hope you like it!
> 
> Shout out to ThatOneGayGuy for this chapters inspiration! I know it's not exactly what you were thinking, but I thought it was lols XD

Annie checked her phone again to see if any new messages have come through since she last looked... 30 seconds ago. Kate was stamping her feet against the pavement and hugging her coat tighter around herself to protect from the wind.

"It's bloody freezing! Have you heard from your mum yet?"

Annie fiddled with the charm on her phone, cringing as another blast of cool night air blew through the material of her cardigan.

"Nah, not yet, but the signal's really weak here, her text might not have come through yet." She glanced over at her friend whose head had almost disappeared into the collar of her coat and smirked. "Just wait inside, I'll check if she's already in the restaurant car park and is waiting for  _us_ or something stupid like that."

Kate nodded and hurried back inside the cinema, eager to get out of the cold. Annie sighed and began to make her way past the front of the restaurant to the car park on the other side.

The last thing Annie expected to see as she turned the corner of the building was two men furiously making against the wall.

Well. This was... awkward.

Annie changed direction to give them a wide birth when... Wait. Was that...?  _Mr Di Angelo???_  And oh my God, that was Will, his flatmate/boyfriend. They were outside. Snogging. Not in school. Man, they were really going for it. It was so weird to see a teacher outside of school, like seeing a dog walking on its hind legs.

And seeing them snogging another person. Obviously. That was also weird.

Mr Di Angelo moved his head back slightly, and the two men stared into each other’s eyes, totally lost in the moment.

Annie froze, then started to back up slowly, praying to every Deity that she wouldn't be noticed, but then the men started kissing again and  _was that Will's hand up Mr Di Angelo's shirt?!?!_

She turned and fled back the way she had come smacking straight into somebody.

“Hey! Watch it!” Said a disgruntled voice above her. Annie almost toppled over but a hand reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm to steady her.

“Oop! Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you th- Oh! Alicia! W-what are you doing here?” Annie stumbled back, blushing furiously despite the cold. _Aaagh, she was such a klutz!_ She took in Alicia’s outfit, hair and make-up that had clearly been done up with care and attention tonight. “You look nice.”

Alicia seemed to be at a loss as to what to say. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

“I’m on… I mean, I was on a date.”

“Oh.” Said Annie, a little flatly. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything?”

Alicia seemed to relax and blew a strand of hair out of her face in an aloof, ‘too cool for you’ sort of way.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I wasn’t really into it to be honest.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she was too… ‘edgy’.”

“Oh?”

“Not my type, y’know?”

Annie didn’t know, so she didn’t say anything. Alicia peered down at her then over her shoulder in the direction she had run from.

“Why were y-?”

“Annie! What are you doing? You’ve been gone ages!” They turned to see Kate hurrying up to them. “Did you find your mum’s car?”

Annie shook her head as Alicia asked, “you guys waiting for a lift?”

“Oh, _hi_ Alicia! I didn’t see you there!” Kate turned to Annie with a big grin and a knowing look. “Did I interrupt something?”

 _Your funeral arrangements._ Annie though savagely.

“She was on a date.”

“I just _ditched_ my date.” Alicia corrected. Kate’s head whipped round to stare at Annie again.

“Oh, _really_?” She said, still staring at her best friend.

Alicia’s eyes were flicking between the two of them, looking a mixture of confused and slightly amused.

“Wh-?”

“Mr Di Angelo and his boyfriend are snogging round the corner!” Annie interrupted in a desperate attempt to change the subject. It worked.

Kate and Alicia had fallen silent before Alicia said, “for real?”

Annie nodded and they all looked at each other for a moment. Then there was a mad scramble as the three girls ran to the edge of the building to peer round the corner.

“Oh my god…” Alicia breathed as the group stared at the sight before them. Mr Di Angelo had his hands buried in Will’s hair, and Will had one hand up the teacher’s shirt, while the other was holding his butt. Mr Di Angelo began pressing kisses along Will’s jaw line, before tugging on his hair and sucking the soft exposed skin of his neck.

“Mr Di Angelo is a vampire!” Kate squeaked, and Alicia snorted loudly.

The girls pulled back quickly for fear of being seen and began giggling uncontrollably.

 

***

“Nico… Nico, wait…”

With a sigh, Nico released Will’s neck from between his lips and looked up at his boyfriend.

“What.”

Will shifted to wrap his arms around Nico’s waist and pull him closer. “Can we go back to the flat?”

Nico smirked. “But what about dinner?”

“What about dinner?” Will shot back with fond exasperation, “I can’t wait _all the way through dinner_ to be alone with you again. Plus it’s really open out here, I kinda feel like someone’s watching us?”

“Ah, that classic demigod paranoia.” Nico grinned, trailing a hand from Will’s hair to his chest.

“Whatever.” He replied, a little breathlessly. “Just shadow travel us back, it’s getting really cold.”

“Oh, so we can shadow travel now can we? What happened to ‘never ever again Nico Di Angelo, there will be no more shadow tr-‘”

“Oh, shut up, plans change. Doctor’s orders. Let’s just go home already!”

The smile that lit Nico’s face on the word ‘home’ took Will’s breath away. Darkness surrounded them, and the car park was left empty.


End file.
